


[嘉相关]终身观众

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 不太算同人文了...是那段时间看[斯图尔特：倒带人生]对游民身份很着迷（喂，同时嘉又正好开始慢慢打开国内市场，所以真情实感了很多()
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	[嘉相关]终身观众

我住在街心公园那棵枝叶茂盛的月桂树下，平时并没有什么事情可做，除开去救济处领取午餐和晚餐，我大部分时间都在四处游荡，偶尔什么也不想的坐下来。公园那头种植着低矮灌木的小花坛是我最常光顾的地方。简单来说，我是一个游民，流落街头，无家可归的那一种。  
我的记忆力很差，以前的很多事情在脑海里已经模糊了，包括我的童年和家人，还有我是如何走到今天这一步的；事实上，很多现在发生的事情我也记不太清楚，虽然也并没有什么可值得被记住的。比如，我经常忘记自己要去哪儿；说完一句话后就忘了下半句要说什么；走了远路后不知道如何返回，还有在雨天里总忘记拿塑料布把仅有的几件衣服包好。我不常与人交谈，又或者其实是没什么人愿意和我交谈，路人从来只是经过我，警察不屑于对付我，和我一样的游民大概是已经受够了我的坏记性，或者我们的记性都一样差。于是大部分时间，当坐在花坛边上时，我只是在观察。  
我好像记得一个男孩。他偶尔周末出现，就在小球场里和他的朋友们打篮球。除了认识的老朋友之外我几乎已经记不住什么新人了，我能记住他，唯一的理由大概是他是除了救济处员工、政府的办公人员和流浪者以外，在拥有正常生活的人里甚少和我有过直接眼神交流的人之一。事情发生的时间和地点我已经忘记，那时可能刚好是我经过篮球场碰到他，也有可能是坐在我的花坛边上时他经过了我。总之，他的篮球脱手向我滚过来，最后停在我的脚边。他的眼睛追逐着那个篮球，脚步逐渐向我靠近，然后在距离不超过十步的时候停了下来。他的视线来到我身上，我不善于阅读人的面部表情，也有可能是我的视力下降的太厉害，我唯一能确定的是，他先是只是看着，然后我在模糊中看见他嘴巴勾起一个弧度，他可能是咧开嘴笑了。  
“把球扔给我吧！”他说。  
我有点惊讶，因为已经很久没有人和我主动交谈了。我迟疑着，手伸向那个篮球，男孩没有冲过来也没有催我，直到我把球捡起来拿在手里。  
“对，就这样扔过来！”他伸出双手做出接东西的样子。  
于是我把手里的球扔出去。他果然非常擅长篮球，那个圆圆的东西在他手里像是有了生命。  
“谢啦！”他对我喊了一句，然后抱着篮球跑开了，只剩下我一个人犹豫的站在原地。  
那个时候我想问的是，你没有看见我的破烂的衣衫和浑浊的视线吗？  
我遇到过很多人，在他们眼里我或许是可恨的、肮脏的，是城市的渣滓，阻碍现代化的毒瘤。也有人觉得我是政治无能的受害者，是坏时代不可避免的产物，他们告诉我我是值得同情和关爱的。可是他既没有无视我，也没有怜悯我。他既没有唾弃我，也没有帮助我。他好像对我没有任何态度，他不给我附带上任何标签。在他眼里，我好像只是一个人。  
于是我记住了他，并且长时间但间歇性的开始思考关于他的问题。我在努力揣度一个陌生人的想法。  
后来我经常碰见那个男孩，他和朋友一起大声谈笑，偶尔说起一些关于“外面”的事情，他说他想到“外面”去，去找些什么东西。我不知道那是什么样的世界，但是我能肯定那一定没有他现在拥有的好。因为我住在大树下，吃着分发的干涩的粮食和水，雨天得用塑料布把衣服包好。但他骑着自行车从路边经过，后面跟着他的朋友们，有说有笑。我在想象，还有比这更好的生活吗？我揣摩不透他的想法，似乎他的眼里看不见我的褴褛，但也看不见自己的富足，大部分时间里他都是笑着，面带朝气的说这些我听不懂的话。  
我在这里待了太久，很多故事总在夜里发生，又总是被我看到。我看见流浪猫被开过的车轧死在马路中间，看见深夜小巷里的偷窃和抢劫，街对面小店后门里妻子在殴打声中的哭喊，街边揽客的男人女人和小旅店里肮脏的性交易，绝望的艾滋病人形容枯槁。我感到这个世界无可救药。  
但大部分时间我都是温顺的，我只是沉默的坐在街角看着往来的行人，等待天黑。如果有人嫌我挡住了道路我就让开，如果有人辱骂我我也并不与人争执，我脑子里有很多问题，因此没有多余的时间和精力去应付白天里的事。但我知道，我心里有不安分的念头，游民之所以是游民，被家庭和社会抛弃，就总有他的理由。在深夜，万籁俱寂的时候，偶尔会有突如其来的狂怒席卷了我，于是我疯了一样在没有人的街道奔跑，专挑幽暗的小巷放声大吼，不受控制的一路踢翻路边无辜的垃圾桶。某个瞬间，我感觉自己痛恨世界，痛恨现在的生活，也痛恨我自己。但在发泄的同时，我竟然感到自己也同样爱着这个世界，想要拥抱现在的生活，也想要理解我自己。我对自己生气又迷茫，没有指引，找不到出口。但等到天亮时，我又恢复了平静的样子。  
所以在我看见他带笑的脸的时候，我偶尔想冲上前去质问。我眼中的世界和你眼中的世界有什么不同？优渥的生活是否会让人不能低头看见阴沟里的那一面？有些人还在为求温饱中残喘，生活的绝望让人走向死亡，而他竟然可能毫不知情。而我依然活着，勉强的活着，只是因为我更懦弱。  
后来我又想，他应该是知情的，因为即使是白天，有些事情也已经太过明显。我胆敢提出一点过分的猜测，或许是他的目光已经越过了我，越过了我们，穿透了“里面”。可能他视线的立足点从来不是我眼里的这个世界。他应该抱有希望，那是更高一级的希望，至于具体是什么，这已经超过了我的理解能力。我想象力的尽头是过上衣食无忧的生活，但他想象能到达的尽头，那已经是“外面”的事情了。  
后来他渐渐来的少了，在偶尔遇上的几次里我听到他在说要离开。有一天，他和他的朋友们郑重的道别，他只背着一个书包，骑上那辆他经常骑的自行车绝尘而去。  
他真的走了。我看着他的背影，竟然第一次产生了奇妙的共感。我在想，像我这样一个消极且悲观的人，看到自己完全的反面是多么神奇的一件事。因为我对他完全不能感同身受，所以当我从彻底的反面开始思考时，我竟然觉得有点懂了。我很好奇，用上所有的力量去努力生活是一种什么感觉。我看着他的背影，像一个抽离的旁观者，饶有趣味。  
他走的那天晚上我做了一些梦。当蜷在街心花园的长凳上浅眠时，我梦见我在水中呼救，他在水面之上向我伸出手，我努力想去抓住，然后才发现自己是躺在海底的。我深吸一口气，水从鼻腔进入到肺部，但我一点也没有被呛住。我伸出手，发现水草缠绕着我泡到肿胀的手指，我的背部有坚硬的东西，然后才发现自己原来已经和沙石珊瑚长在了一起，海星缓慢从我的小腹爬过。于是我只好挥挥手和他道别，他看了一会便没有再尝试，起身走了。我在坚硬的长条木板上醒来，刚才那个梦感觉非常不好，于是后来我多花了点时间才再次睡着。这一次，我梦到他骑着那辆自行车飞驰着走远了，整个人看起来朝气又鲜活，他哼着歌横冲直撞的往前，遇到路障时轻轻提一提车头的握把，车就轻易越过了花坛与围栏，没有什么能阻碍他，就像我身处的世界没有什么值得他牵挂。我醒了过来。那一瞬间，一种莫名的感觉涌上来笼罩住了我，让我坐起身，睁着眼睛等到了天亮。这天夜晚过的很平静，我觉得开心又悲伤。  
后来我没有再等到他回来，又或者等他回来的时候我已经不再睡在花园里的那棵月桂树下了。现在政府修了更好的救济所并提供了住宿，于是我搬去了那里。时间一天天过去，我已经逐渐丢失了有关于他的大部分细节。然而有一天，当他出现在电视上时，说起来有点难以置信，但是我竟然一眼就认出了他。神奇，或者说一点也不神奇的事情是，当时间过去，我每一天都在变老的时候，他的年龄竟然看起来也增长了。我好像是突然间才认识到这一点，那就是上天很公平，又或者说太不公平的一点——我们所有人都只有一次生命，即便我们完全相反。我过着苟延残喘的生活，而他在追逐“外面”的世界，我们却都只有一条命。  
我以为，像他那样的人是可以得到上天的垂青，获得两次机会的。  
城市建设很快，我并不剩多少容身之所，在住进救济所后我也不再常去街上游荡。我只是一介游民，除了周遭，我所有的信息量都来自于救济所的那台电视机。电视播出的内容并不多，也只有一个台每天提供两小时关于“外面”的消息。于是我最终都不知道外面的世界有没有比这里好。我也不知道他最后有没有找到他想要的东西。我只是住在这里，等待死亡，但是在漫长的等待时间里，不管相隔多久，有时是一两个月，有时是三五年，或多或少我总能在电视上偶尔看到他的消息。直到最后我再也不能动弹，直到我做了完了人生的最后一次呼吸。  
在一切结束的那一刻，我想到，他与我毫无瓜葛，但我竟然是他的终身观众。

-FIN-


End file.
